Truth, Dare or Kiss?
by GaaHinaLover
Summary: My first fanfic EVER! with my fave Naruto pairings and my fave game, Truth, Dare or Kiss! MAYBE some future Lemon! Don't hate, appreciate! SasuNaru LeeSaku ShikaTem KibaIno ChoKank GaaHina NejiTen some KakashixIruka
1. Introduction

**OMG! I'm writing a fanfic! Okay, sooooo….I decided to write my own Naruto fanfic about my fave game ever (Truth, Dare, or Kiss?) and my fave Naruto couples! Soooo….excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Sasuke might though!)**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Me: Oh, nothing, nothing! ;)**

The sun was shining our favorite blonde-hair, blue-eyed ramen lover made his way through the streets of Konoha.

_I'm so excited for my day off! I wonder what we're going to do at Ino's house! Will Sasuke be there? Hmm…Sasuke's been acting weird lately, I hope nothing's wrong! What if he's sick? Maybe he has a fever, or maybe he got hurt the other day when I punched his hard, toned, sexy…AAAHH! BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS!_

Naruto walked into Ino's house, shaking his head free of the perverted images that floated into his mind, feeling ready to hang out with the other ninja (ninjas?) that had populated Ino's room.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata were huddled in a corner debating whether Karin's hair was naturally red or not while Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara (^_^), Kiba, Neji, Kankuro, Lee and Sasuke were lounging around the room, half asleep.

"HEY! I WANT SOME RAMEN!" Naruto cried his usual greeting as he walked through the door, his face slightly red as his gaze lingered on Sasuke for a moment.

"OF COURSE SHE DYES HER HAIR, SHE'S A LITTLE WANNA-BE GINGER WHOR- Oh! Hey Naruto!" Ino replied.

"Hi Naruto-k-kun!" Hinata replied, although she'd gotten over her crush, she still stuttered a bit when talking to the young-Kyuubi vessel.

"Hey!" said Temari and Tenten in unison, while Shikamaru and Neji just nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Gaara stared (sexily as always!) before adding his "Hello"

Choji added a muffled greeting between munches of the chips he'd been sharing with Kankuro (Choji SHARING?), while Lee leapt up to embrace Naruto in a Youthful hug.

Sasuke stared at the boy, his eyes snaking down his body before replying: "Hn, the dobe finally decided to show up?"

As if on cue, an angry (scary) Sakura appeared behind Naruto, ready to attack.

"Naruto! You've kept us waiting for hours! Don't you have any sense of time?" She yelled, as she forcefully pounded Naruto's head.

"Aah! Why Sakura-chan?" he wailed weakly as he slumped to the floor.

"Get up Naruto!" Ino replied annoyed appearing with an empty bottle in hand, "It's time for some fun!"

Nobody liked the glint in her eye as she walked back into the room.

**Well...that pretty much sets up the story, that's all I'll do for now! Be ready for some major fun! (Maybe some lemon eventually ;P) BIG MAYBE THOUGH!**


	2. The Bottle Battle Begins

**Wow! Two in one night! Imma beast! GaaHina=AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, still do not own any of the Naruto characters! :.(**

"What's the bottle for Ino?" asked Naruto, with his usual clueless voice.

"Naruto, you dobe, obviously we're going to play Truth, Dare or Kiss!" growled Sakura as she punched him again.

"How do you play?" asked Gaara with his clear, low (and sexy) voice.

"The rules of the game are simple, the person who is "it" will pick Truth, Dare or Kiss, and spin the bottle, whoever it lands on will perform the action. If anyone refuses to tell the truth, do a dare, or kiss someone, an after-dare will be chosen to punish them. And since I thought of it and this is MY house, I'm spinning first!" Ino explained jumping up to spin the bottle. "I pick Truth!"

The bottle spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And finally stopped on….

Gaara!

The other ninja looked up in surprise at Gaara, whose smoldering eyes shifted only slightly in surprise and anticipation.

_Damn! I was hoping it would be someone like Sasuke-kun so he could admit his burning passion to me! What can I ask Gaara?_

"Umm….okay, Gaara, if you could kiss any person in this room who would it be?" Ino asked, realizing her mistake too late.

_Damn! I meant to say "kill" not "kiss" I don't even know if he'd have an answer to this question now!_

As she was about to fix her error, Gaara opened his mouth to say something NO ONE expected.

"…Hinata" he said coolly, no emotion showing on his face.

"I meant to sa- WAIT WHAT?" Ino exclaimed, surprise and terror clearly written on her face.

Everybody turned to look at the lavender-eyed Hyuga girl only to see her face tint 5 different shades of red before falling off the ottoman, passed out.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried out, surprisingly not used to her habits.

While Hinata lay passed out on the floor, the others decided to continue on with their game.

"I guess it's my turn, then" the ever calm (always sexy) red head stated, picking up the neglected bottle. "I pick dare."

* * *

"Wha-? What happened?" came the slurred voice of a still dizzy Hyuga. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the top of the bottle pointing her. _Why me?_ She thought, as she was about to pass out.

Hinata closed her alluringly pale eyes for a moment, collecting her thoughts before looking calmly at the staring group ahead of her, cheeks tainted with a red that put Gaara's hair to shame.

Gaara looked at the shy girl hiding behind her lavender tinted bangs and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I dare you to…" he began, tracing each curve of his lips with the tip of his pink tongue. "kiss me."

Hinata's pale doe-like eyes widened in shock as she took in his words.

_He wants me to kiss him? That's horrible, that's terrible, that's…wonderful-wait WHAT?_

She peeked shyly at the soft, red lips of the poised Kazekage sitting in front of her and did something no one would have ever expected of her…

She launched herself over the up-turned, purple ottoman into the boy's arms, crashing their lips together in a heated battle. Hinata's soft, pink lips collided violently against Gaara's red ones and her small tongue found its way into his mouth. She began to explore every inch of the surprised ginger's mouth as she took in his taste.

_It's like mint and…cinnamon?_ Hinata thought with pleasant surprise.

After coming out of shock, Gaara began to respond to her and the fight for dominance ensued. Vanilla mixed with cinnamon creating a sensation that drove them out of their senses.

The other watched in awe as the two continued to kiss, rolling on the floor of Ino's living room, Hinata's surprisingly strong arms pinning down the lithe yet muscular frame of the boy beneath her, but not for long. He gently flipped her over onto the floor and settled himself over her, deepening the kiss as she whimpered in ecstasy beneath him.

After several breathless minutes, the two finally pulled apart, cheeks tinted, gasping for oxygen.

"Hinata" Gaara moaned softly, resting his forehead lightly against hers.

"Gaara!" exclaimed Kankuro, shocked at his younger brother's actions, while Temari stood smirking in the corner watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"Hinata?" whispered Neji, equally shocked that this was his shy cousin he was watching, before promptly collapsing to the floor with a _CRASH!_ passed out like Hinata was only minutes ago.

As the two eased their way off the floor to sit down, next to each other now, the other ninja could only stare.

"I-I guess its m-my turn?" Hinata whispered, still out of breath, her hand snaking its way into Gaara's as she spun the bottle and let out a barely audible, "Truth"

**Well...THAT was hot!**


	3. An Unexpected Dare

**WooHoo chapter 3 with some hinted yaoi! yaaay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, he and Sasuke would have a lot more..."battles"**

**SasuNaru rules the world! **

The bottle spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And finally stopped on…

Sasuke!

"Aww! Sasuke-teme gets his turn first, no fair!" Naruto wailed loudly before being interrupted by the massive rumbles of his own stomach. "I'm hungryyyy!" he groaned above the deafening tremors.

"There are popsicles in the kitchen, don't be such a priss!" Ino shouted impatiently, wanting to hear Sasuke-kun's truth, and hoping it would be about her.

"RAMEN FLAVORED?" Naruto squealed hopefully.

"No…" Ino replied cautiously as every eye in the room turned to look at the jinchuriki.

"Aww…" Naruto whined quietly as he left the room.

He came back soon sucking happily on an orange popsicle, vaguely aware of a pair of Uchiha eyes following his actions. He sucked lightly on the tip of the treat, moaning in ecstasy. He shut his eyes as he pushed the rest of the bar into his mouth, letting another pleasured groan escape from around the icy dessert. As he pulled the sweet ice pop out of his mouth, a small string of saliva connected to his orange-tinted lips.

"Mmmm…so good!" he murmured, his hunger satisfied.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE!" Ino called out pulling Sasuke out of a trance like state.

"Wha-What happened?" he groaned looking dazedly around the room.

"We were about to ask you a truth, silly!" Sakura announced in the most fan-girl voice she could muster.

Shikamaru, the rookie GENIUS, had been watching Sasuke closely for the past couple minutes. He leaned over to Hinata, a lazy grin gracing his face as he whispered something into Hinata's ear.

Gaara pouted adorably, upset that anyone should be near his Hina-hime. As he was about to pull her away from Shika, Hinata erupted in a fit of giggles

"No way! That's b-brilliant!" she exclaimed between giggles.

She turned to the raven-haired shinobi on the floor.

"How turned on are you right now Sasuke?" she asked, startling the room into silence. Everyone turned to look at the pale-eyed beauty (no, not Neji!), wondering how she dared to even say such a thing, let alone without stuttering!

_Omigosh! Hina-hime has a naughty side! I love it! _Thought Gaara as green eyes narrowed, glinting with lust.

As Shikamaru had planned, Sasuke turned beet-red as the gaze of the other ninja shifted to him.

"Wh-what? What are you ta-talking ab-bout? I-I'm not turned o-on!" he squeaked (yes, the great Uchiha SQUEAKED), stuttering worse than even Hinata. "I-I'm not answering a question that demeaning and irrelevant to the current situation!" he added restoring some of his usual unruffled composure.

Shikamaru had expected this to be his reaction and smirked.

"I guess we'll have to come up with an after-dare then?" he said a dangerous glint in his eye.

Sasuke paled, averting his eyes from the pineapple-headed strategist.

"We dare you to spend 7 minutes in heaven in the closet with…" Shikamaru paused, loving the suspenseful way that the other ninja held their breaths (well, except Neji, who is STILL passed out!) and the way the fan-girls looked at him hopefully.

"Naruto." He finished calmly, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sasuke cried out in unison while everyone looked at them, dumbfounded. Well, except for Kiba and Kankuro, who found this situation absolutely hilarious. The two were rolling on the floor laughing, looking, ironically, like dogs as tears poured down their cheeks.

The two boys slowly stood up and walked to the closet down the hall, a furious pink blush painted across both faces. Sasuke put his shaking hand on the doorknob and opened the door as Naruto passed through, both deciding to ignore Kiba's over-excited shout of "What a gentleman!"

They stood staring at each other in the dark, while outside…

"Oi, Neji! Wake up!" Shika called to the passed out Hyuga.

"Huh? What happened?" came the dazed call of the pale-eyed brunette.

"Naruto and Sasuke are spending "7 minutes in heaven" in the closet, we need your byakugan to see through the door! You too Hinata!"

"Hai!" the cousins said together and pointed their newly enhanced eyes at the closet door. What they saw was enough to make Neji want to pass out again and Hinata blush in wonder.

Inside…

Sasuke pinned Naruto against the wall, gazing into the short kitsune's blue eyes.

"Sa-sasuke? What are you do-mph!" Naruto was cut of by the delicious taste of Sasuke's lips pressed firmly against his. Naruto felt his hands grazing lightly against the taller boy's back until they wound themselves tightly around his neck, fingers running sensually through his raven hair as he moaned into the kiss. Sasuke began nibbling on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Naruto groaned at the feeling, opening his mouth to let in the organ. The two tongues battle for dominance, dancing a sweet tango in each others mouths as they deepened the kiss exploring each others mouths and taking in the sweet taste of the kiss.

Sasuke's hand slid its way up Naruto's thigh and to the hem of his shirt removing it slowly, almost teasingly, before resuming the kiss. Naruto, however, did not have the same courtesy, by pure animalistic instinct he found himself clawing at the Uchiha's shirt, ripping it apart so he could feel Sasuke's hard torso against his own toned chest.

_I wonder if Gaara will kiss me like that! _Hinata thought blushing while sneaking a peek at the red head to her right. _Would he let me do that to him? _

"Okay lovebirds, time to get out! It's been 15 minutes!" Temari yelled crossing the room with angry strides and opening the door to the two half naked shinobi. They were still heatedly kissing each other, Sasuke's knee firmly between Naruto's thighs.

"My poor virgin eyes!" screamed Kankuro collapsing to the floor in a heap.

The two pulled apart, squinting into the sudden light, their eyes fiercely glowing red. They panted slightly as they stared at each other, taking a moment to breathe before continuing to make out passionately, all the while making their way to Ino's bedroom.

"Hey Sasuke! You said I could be seme this time!" was the last they heard of Naruto the rest of the week.

"Ummm….so whose gonna spin next?" asked Sakura confused as Ino pounded on her door furiously telling them to get out of her room and Sasuke pounded…well you know!

"I'll go!" cried an excited Kiba, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Let's find out who the lucky lady is that gets to KISS me!"

The bottle spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And finally stopped on…

**Ooooh! i wonder who its gonna be!**


	4. The Kiss of DEATH! JK!

**OMG! This is one of the more unexpected pairings, but I think they go well together! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

"INO?" everyone cried out in surprise. Well, every one except for Neji, who refuses to give into such forward means of expression emotions, and Gaara, who only showed any excitement when it had to do with Hinata… or blood, but that was a long time ago!

Kiba paled, cringing as he waited for a hit that never came from the silver haired kunoichi. Instead he felt a light kiss graze his lips for a second.

Kiba stood shocked, his cheeks so red that his triangle tattoos were completely hidden, but it was nothing compared to the fierce blush that spread across the young Yamanaka's face.

"Ino…" Kiba whispered, the softness of his voice surprising the girl.

"What? You got your kiss, now fu-mph!" she started to protest until she was cut off by the delicious taste of Kiba's lips. She felt his hand grip softly into her long silver hair as his other rested against her lower back.

"Kiba" she moaned as she relaxed into the kiss, pulling him closer.

The acceptance of the kiss encouraged the dog-like boy as an animalistic instinct overtook him. He ran his rough tongue against her bottom lip sending shivers down Ino's neck and making her gasp. He took advantage of the situation as he let his tongue fill her mouth.

They kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity, breathing in each others scent, tasting the sweet taste of each other as their tongues explored every cavity of the mouth it craved. Their eyes would flutter open for a second, only to take in the beauty that they held in their arms. Their sighs turned into moans and then into gasps as they let their hands roam.

Kiba found his hand wander from the small of he back around to the front against her soft yet firm stomach. He pushed her gently onto the floor as her arms wrapped themselves hungrily around his neck and her fingers tangled into his hair. They pulled each other in, getting high off the drug-like nature of the intoxicating kiss. They kept going, the need and hunger that passed between them pulling them closer until they had no oxygen left.

They pulled apart for a split second, light headed from the pure animalism that now inhabited their heads. Their eyes met for a moment and the same lusty glint sparked between them and Kiba pulled her back into her arms, his lips laying light butterfly kissed against her jaw and neck as he made his way down to her pulse point. He kissed her hard there, pressing a pleasurable pressure to the throbbing patch of skin as she moaned out his name in a way that pushed him over the edge. He nibbled her skin softly, hands tangled in her long locks of silver hair.

They were in their own world, separated from the other ninja until…

"Omigosh! Sasuke, look at Kiba and Ino!" they heard from the corner of the room.

There stood Naruto, wearing nothing but pair of Uchiha boxers. Sasuke followed shortly in a pair of boxers with pictures of ramen contrasting with the bright orange color of the garment.

"Hn." Sasuke said smirking at the couple on the floor. "We came in to see if you had any lube we could use, but I see you're busy!"

The other ninja stood shocked, their already hanging jaws nearly crashing to the floor as Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka finally pulled apart and stood up hastily, a deep blush quietly painting itself across their faces.

Well…everyone was surprised except Hinata, who was busy taking notes for her precious Gaara! (Who knew she had such a naughty side?)

"I guess we're gonna have to find a substitute, eh dobe?" Sasuke said grinning lustily at the kitsune at his side.

"Don't call me that teme!" he said, his voice fading as he followed his dark haired beau back into the room, locking the door behind him.

"Erm, I guess I'll take my turn then" Ino mumbled, eager to step out of the limelight, for once. "Dare"

The bottle spun…

And spun…

And spun…

And finally stopped on…

Tenten!

**This was a shorter chappy. Same amount of heat, just less of a build up! Ino and Kiba aren't really the patient types anyways!**


	5. Hyuga Honor

**Hey guys! I know I'm bad for not updating sooner, but I went to New York with my choir and I had all these projects due and I just didn't find any time that I was sane enough to write anything awesome! So, to make up for it, here's a more "juicy" chappy! :P**

"I'm soooo ready for this!" the panda-eared brunette called out, emphasizing her point with the sharp _crack!_of her fingers.

"I take that as a challenge!" the equally firey blonde replied, the dangerous glint reappearing in her eyes. "I dare you to….give Neji a lap-dance!"

The room was enveloped in silence; the only sounds coming all too clearly from Ino's bedroom.

"You want me to WHAT?" Tenten cried out, her eyes wide and fists ready for action.

"You heard me!" said the smug silver-haired kunoichi, "Give the Hyuga what he wants!"

Everyone turned too look at Neji, who was desperately trying to hide the furious blush that stained his cheeks behind his hair while keeping up his nonchalant façade.

"But…and…wha-? UGHH!" Tenten groaned incoherently before letting out a huge sigh and striding out of the room, heading straight for Ino's bedroom, where an all too busy couple had been residing. She cleanly knocked the door of its frame with one hit and strode into the room, ignoring (well _trying_ to ignore) the two _sexy_ ninja sprawled across the bed in a _very_ suggestive position.

Everyone stared at her, jaws dropping in unison as she walked out of the room, clad in a skin-tight, red one-piece with cut outs on the sides and back and a deep key hole in the front. She wore fishnet stockings under, paired with Ino's famous red stripper heels.

"What? If I'm gonna do something," she strode across the room in an innocent, yet some how suggestively sexy way and purred, "I'm gonna do it right!"

She made her way over to the chair where Neji sat, and cocked a half smile at him before turning around, flirtatiously eyeing him as she descended onto his lap. Neji's eyes bugged out of his head and his face reddened as she began to grind against his lap in a way that made him want to moan. He gripped the sides of the chair with a knuckle-whitening grip as she whipped around, shaking loose her signature panda-buns, and leaned forward, giving him a clear view through the um….keyhole. She lifted her leg into the air and brought her foot down onto Neji's shoulder as she leaned closed, licking her lips suggestively.

"You like that Hyuga?" she purred back at him, seeing his face shade from red to purple as she continued her show. "Do you want…_more?_"

She whispered that last part, her face close enough for him to feel her breath graze across his ear. She lightly suckled his earlobe as she brought her hands around to stroke up his legs. She started midway up his calf and began to leave a trail of light butterfly touches as she made her way up. She stopped at his knees for a moment, both to adjust her position and tickle the sensitive area behind his knees, before letting her hands continue their path up his legs. She reached his thighs and began to rub up, teasingly higher and higher, and then back down to his knees, torturing the poor Hyuga.

"N..n…no!" he stuttered back to her, hands clasped firmly in his lap. He could hear Temari and Ino's cat calls in the background, egging him to give a different answer.

"Fine!" she straightened herself up triumphantly with a wide grin and a sexy wink and went to Ino's room to change, completely aware of the relieved, yet _totally_ unrelieved Neji collapsed on the floor in her wake.

"E-excuse m-me, I h-ha-have to g-go to th-um the bathr-room!" he muttered, quickly lifting himself up off the chair and almost running to the other side of the hall, hands still clasped tightly in front himself.

The other shinobi all just stared at each other before the girls began laughing uncontrollably, while the guys stuffed their noses with tissues to prevent further nose-bleeding. Gaara and Hinata had opted to join in on the fun and were now rolling on the floor heatedly behind the couch, interested in nothing more than each other. Temari, Tenten's best friend, stood in the corner, a proud grin plastered on her face as Tenten walked out of Ino's room garbed in her usual pink and green ensemble. At the same time as Neji made his way sheepishly back into the living room, his Hyuga honor restored.

She flashed him a sexy wink and a huge grin as she popped herself in her usual spot and patted the floor next to her.

Neji, refusing to be the submissive half of the relationship shot her an equally sexy (if not more so) wink as he pulled her chin up and planted a kiss on the unsuspecting weapons-mistress.

"Okay, I guess its my turn then!" Tenten cried out breaking the kiss, much to Neji's disappointment, to flash Ino a smug smile. "I pick Truth" she said, suspiciously eyeing her sand-nin best friend, while Neji eyed her; she chose to ignore the fact that he had his byakugan already activated.

**I've always thought of Tenten as being a super aggressive person when it comes to relationships, haha! And if you did not notice, I posted another fic, too, a softer sasunaru one called "That Smile" its really cute, like one of those awwwwwwww! fics, as opposed to this one! I guess I was kinda horny when I wrote this or something?**


End file.
